


The Playlist

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Being new to the Avengers you can’t help but screw with Bucky’s playlist.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You know, if you keep staring that hard at him he will notice, you know that right?”

You laughed and tugged on a strand of red hair. “I can’t help it, he is so serious I wanna just...I don’t know. I wanna fuck with him,” you smirked narrowing your eyes towards the dark haired brooding soldier.

“Fuck with him or fuck him?”

* * *

 

You glowered at Tony who stopped by the bike machine, “not everyone is a slut like you Tony!” you tugged your towel from around your neck and snapped it at him.

“C’mon Cannon!” he laughed catching it and tugging at you, “come join me in the ring?”

“You gotta help me!” you snickered jumping off the bike and practically flying over to him and tugging at him till he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Nat narrowed her eyes at both of you and stopped cycling. “What are you up to Y/N?” 

Tony looked over at Bucky as he straightened, a smirk sliding into place. “I can manage that, dinner tonight?”

You rolled your eyes, “Sure, nothing like being wined and dined for my mischief.”

Tony looked over at Nat, clearing his throat, “FRIDAY? Be a dear and hack into Seargeant Barnes earbuds, play Eminem’s ‘Superman’ the explicit version?” Natasha felt her mouth drop, green eyes flying to the thick soldier who was steadily punching the bag. 

You let out an unladylike guffaw the moment he missed, fist completely off track and propelling him forwards, Bucky stumbled. Satisfaction coursed through you as he looked absolutely offended and appalled. He turned, blue eyes scanning the gym room. It looked like he flinched at the words before he tore his earbuds out, you threw a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing aloud again.

Natasha returned to cycling, face completely blank, how you envied her. Tony was on his cell phone in an instant, which left you, staring slack jawed at him.

You didn’t know what to expect. He was certainly angry, you swallowed when he stepped towards you, but his blue eyes flickered over to your right, Tony’s hand fell on your waist and you saw him clench his jaw and turn away. “Ready for that round Cannon?

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding as he made his way from the gym. Natasha burst out in giggles leaning on the cycle handles.

“For a minute...” she giggled, “I was sure he was going to come over and confront you!” she finished wiping her eyes of tears.

“Look at the, barely here a month and already screwing with Robocop!” Tony chuckled.

“Not like I can’t handle it, I’m not nicknamed Cannonball for no reason!” you smirked at Tony punching him in the side making him wince. 

* * *

 

Bucky’s POV

He was struggling on keeping a good pace, to keep rhythm. The gym offered a place to distract himself from everything. He could wear himself out, exhaust himself, it helped to keep him from thinking too much.

Of you.

You had joined the team a month earlier. He wasn’t sure what to make of you. All laughter, bubbly personality, you seemed to skip through the air, hardly touching the ground. 

Mutant. 

He hadn’t known what to make of your file. Everyone had received a copy, your abilities, background. He had snorted, you were so small, there was no way this file was right.

‘Cannon-ball’. Apparently you hit hard. It wasn’t till he had seen you on the field that he understood. You HIT HARD. Literally, the force behind your punch was something that had even awed Steve. When the enemies tried hitting you with a car, you shrugged it off as easily as Hulk had, a smirk on your face before you hit back.

“Buck-haven’t seen ya stare at a dame like that in years...” Steve had ribbed, “When ya gonna talk to her?” He paused waiting for the answer that never came, “you’ll hafta talk to her eventually, she’s your teammate.”

Bucky growled, this was the fourth dozenth time Steve had asked this month. He ignored the blond and come down to punch the bag, only to find you were already there with Nat. He thought he could ignore you, and he had until Tony walked in. Tony who had non-stop flirted. 

Not that that was surprising...Tony always flirted.

Bucky faltered in swinging when he saw you tug Tony down, your lips pressing against the mans ear. Bucky turned his music up and hit the bag a little harder than he needed to.

He was thinking of your lips pressing against his ear when he heard a breathy moan, it startled him so much he missed the bag and lost his footing. Almost crashed with the floor. He caught himself as he heard a guffaw that sounded like you...the lyrics were vulgar. How did anyone listen to this?! 

_Ever since I broke up with what’s her face_

_I’m a different man, kiss my ass_

_Kiss my lips? Bitch, why ask?_

_Kiss my dick, get my cash? I’d rather have you whip my ass_

He had turned, pulling his earbuds out. Nat was cycling, Tony on his cell, you... you stared directly at him. Deer caught in headlights. He started towards you, he’d teach you who he wanted to hear moaning... 

Bucky stilled when he saw Tony turn towards you, his hand slipping onto your waist, a little too low. Men didn’t touch women like that, shouldn’t, you didn’t shrug him off. Which meant you welcomed the touch, he swallowed and turned on his heel, jaw clenching as he made his way out of the gym. 

Maybe a cold shower would cool him off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fics song is “Money” (Broiler remix)- CLUB ISLAND

 

Bucky sighed as he came upon Tony, “hey.”

“It wasn’t me,” Tony said quickly and rather defensively.

Buck narrowed his eyes, “wh-never mind. I’ve been looking for Y/N, Steve wants her to report to him, he has details on an upcoming mission for her.”

Tony slipped behind his work table, putting space between them. “Ah, so….yes!! I finished the new training room, sent her and Clint to, how should I put this? christen it,” he gave Bucky a quick smirk and pretended not to see Bucky’s jaw drop slightly. He had thought Bucky had come to berate him for hacking into his earbuds.

Bucky shifted, “christen?” he shifted from one foot to the other. “I thought.. you and…were…?”

Tony lifted an eyebrow, barely lifting his gaze to meet Bucks. “You thought what?” Bucky could hear the mocking tone and he turned on his heel heading for the door. Tony laughed, “woah there Robocop, aren’t you forgetting something?” Bucky stopped and looked over his shoulder. “The new training room is in the basement, be careful going in there.”

Tony let out a howl of laughter as Bucky practically ran from the room.

* * *

 

FRIDAY would not allow him access unless he had a vest and at least a pair of goggles. Bucky huffed annoyed and finally conceded. It had been a couple days since the gym and he felt more frustrated than ever.

The door to the floor opened to a small room, double doors on the other end, Bucky frowned as he stepped in and the lights went out. He was on the defensive as his eyes adjusted and he could hear the hiss of the double doors sliding open. 

Lights assaulted him, not only that but the level of sound disoriented him for a moment. He heard your laughter for a second before it was drowned out by the loud bass. He grit his teeth together as he stepped in. 

“New player, James Barnes, has entered,” FRIDAY’s voice announced clearly over the racket of noise. 

“Oh, shit!” Clint.

“Y/N?!”

“CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!” both of you. Your laughter again, strobe lights, fog. Bucky had heard of RAVE clubs and he guessed this was one. But Tony had called it a training room? He blinked as different colored lights flashed from everywhere, the music blaring. He jumped as a woman appeared in front of him, a hologram.

Training. 

Sensory overload. Smart.

Bucky felt your fingers slip over his jaw, whipping around he found nothing. Something hit him between the shoulder blades. Reaching back and swiping his fingers over the vest his fingers glowed, paintball.

“Have fun Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY’s voice again.

Bucky took a deep breath, the hologram split, dancing around, lights flashed. He could see there were several spots that one could perch on, walls here and there. Probably to create cover, maybe even lead to dead ends.

Bucky grunted as another paintball hit him. He ducked narrowly avoiding another hit, though he heard something hit the ground. Moving swiftly he came to a stop as you and Clint went at it. He could only see in flashes and one minute you’d be on his right, then suddenly you were at his left. He stood frozen as he watched you and Clint move like this for what seemed forever.

“Want her?!”

Bucky blinked in surprise, did he? He almost missed your fist and then the three of you were moving, his training taking over. Smooth, easy, it was second nature block, hit, dodge..swing, kick.

The music raged on. 

And suddenly it was just the two of you.

He could see your smile as you blocked and swung, Bucky pushing you back with every hit or miss. The music so loud it reverberated throughout his body with every beat.

He didn’t back down at all, he was moving in on you too fast. It made your breath catch to see him so concentrated, one flash an arms length away from you, the next practically crashing into you. You dipped and slipped behind him, turning to keep him in your sight. 

You were sure you made a noise but it was drowned out by the music as Bucky caught your hands in his and pinned you to the wall with his body. Your vision was fucked with the darkness, strobes and different lights all at once, was he smiling? Flashing light made him seem other worldly as he leaned in. You could feel every muscle pressed against you. His lips brushed yours and you felt your heart stop as he pressed a knee between your legs.

Jesus fuck you were irresistible, Bucky caught your hands in his pinning you to the wall bodily and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in. He could feel you breathing heavily, your chest pressed against his as he leaned in, a smile on his lips when he felt you stop breathing as he pressed his knee between yours. 

One hand moved to the back of your neck, thigh pressing up between your legs, you tilted your head back daring him to kiss you. 

Bucky never backed down.

He pulled you forwards, lips crashing into yours, his metal hand slipping down to your waist pulling you into him. A groan caught at the back of your throat as he pressed his hips into yours, grinding into you. Gripping your hair tight he pulled enough to make you whimper, tongue flicking into your mouth. You caught at his vest, felt his fingers at the edge of your jeans, dipping down to grab your ass. 

“Fuck,” he couldn’t hear you in this, it didn’t matter, god he felt so good! Pulling away from your lips he kissed down your jaw nipping at your neck all the while still grinding his hips into yours. 

Everything stopped.

Squeezing your eyes closed as white lights came on. 

You pushed Bucky away, slipping down the wall to land on your ass. “HEY!! BEEN TRYIN TO FIND YOU TWO….” Clint came around the corner and smiled. “You got her huh?” he smirked at Bucky, “this was the best shit ever!”

You huffed a laugh pulling your hair from its bun and dropping your forearms to your knees. Fuck. “Yeah it was, what happened to the music?”

Clint cracked up, “It took me long enough to realize I wasn’t gonna find you two in here once I lost you. By the way, you got a mean right hook! SOOOoo, I managed to get outside to the control room. Turned everything off and its easy as hell without all that music…by the way… why’d you come down here??” he asked looking over at Bucky. “Y’alright? She’s pretty tough!”

“Steve needs you,” Bucky managed turning away from the two of you and marching out.

“Dammit, Clint next time just let me finish!!”

Clint rolled his eyes, “you two can spar on the mat any day. No need to do it in the dark like some creep.” You nearly growled as he turned and started on his way out. “You coming?”

“Not right now…need to catch my breath.” He nodded and gave you a quick wave leaving you in your crumpled state. “Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This parts song: Sway by Michael Buble

 

Kids. 

It was always worse with kids.

There was always an attack. There would always be casualties. You knew this. It was why when Fury had recruited you, you had agreed, you had joined to save lives…

* * *

 

_“Cannon, hold on, wait, don’t go in there without backup!” Tony had shouted in your ear, but the building was collapsing._

_The woman in your arms having pointed towards it barely able to utter the word ‘kids’ before passing away in your arms. “Going in,” you had run, barely registering a scream from your comm as you had you crash through the building._

They called you Cannon for your strength.

_You had barely found them, scared and huddled under the table in the kitchen, crying, when the ceiling cracked. If you had hesitated a second more… The small table never would have saved them, you flicked it out of your way, concrete crashing down on you as you huddled over them. Their screams echoed in your ears, drowned out only by the roaring of the building crashing down around you._

_“Hey…hi, hey, it’s okay..shhh, shh, shh, it’s okay I gotcha,” It took time, you weren’t sure of how much time had passed till their little lungs tired of screaming, finally they quietened in the darkness around you. A little hand landing on your nose startled you and the weight shifted until you pushed back against it. “HI,” you smiled against the small palm, another touching your cheek.  
_

_“Are you Wonder Woman?” asked a small voice, a girl.  
_

_You laughed, “nope, just boring old me Cannon at your service!”_

* * *

 

Bucky poked his head into the gym, his hair was still damp from his shower and he was tired but after today. They had to dig you out of the building. It had been enough to stop his heart when he had seen the building collapse, knowing you were inside had pushed him forwards. Working with the others to pull the building off of you. It took time, they weren’t sure where you were till Tony was able to get a signal on your heart beat. 

The concrete was so thick it had muffled any sign of life. You would have been left to die if no one had known were you had been. 

“Lookin for Y/N?” Clint asked. Bucky nodded, “she’s up in her room, trying to de-stress…give her somethin to smile about yeah?”

Bucky nodded and headed up towards the sleeping quarters. 

He could hear music blaring from the other side of the door, just barely, not something other would pick up unless they had super hearing. Before he could think better of it he knocked on the door. 

* * *

 

_“We’re gonna die..”  
_

_You scoffed, even as the weight shifted forcing you down further. You were now in a low crouch, legs aching as you kept as still as possible. “For a boy you sure are a negative nancy.”_

_The little girl giggled as her brother let out a grunt of disdain._

You were surprised to find Bucky on the other end of the door, though you honestly hadn’t been expecting anyone. “Heeeeyy,” you greeted attempting to smile. You knew it was shitty, and that you looked like crap. No makeup, hair thrown in a wild bun, strands sticking out, you knew you were not pretty. But it didn’t matter. You were tired. It was a deep, soul smothering exhaustion, and the last thing you wanted was company. “No, yeah, okay come in…”

Bucky didn’t bother to ask, he pushed past you and went straight for your stereo. Frowning until he figured out how to change the music.

“Hey now!” there went your Papa Roach, you didn’t wanna feel anything, you wanted to keep feeling the anger that was running through you. It seemed that no matter what they did it wasn’t ever enough and..

“Dance with me.”

You blinked staring up at Bucky in shock. “What?” You managed.

Bucky sighed and stepped towards you, “when was the last time you danced?”

“I dance all the time thank you very much!” you scoffed crossing your arms over your chest and frowning at him. This was ridiculous. He was being ridiculous!

Bucky grunted, stepping closer and catching your elbow and tugging till he forced you to unfold. “Not that crap,” he grinned slipping his metal hand along your arm, till he caught your hand in his. It sent shivers through you, a blush settling on your cheeks as his right hand slid along your hip to the small of your back and he pulled you into him. “I mean real dancing,” the song ‘Sway’ by Michael Buble played softly and you shook your head. 

“This is dumb,” you said pulling away.

Bucky held fast, jerking you back into his arms. “Come on, I deal with your crap all the time, dance with me!” he smiled down at you and led you easily into the dance. You rolled your eyes but he was happy it wasn’t that look you had when they had finally reached you. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get that image out of his brain. “When was the last time you danced?”

You scoffed as he swung you around, it was stupid. You were in boy shorts with your too large college tee, of course you got it too large, you needed it to be comfortable. “I dont ever think I have ever slow danced..”

Bucky dipped you making you laugh as he easily lifted you back up, your hands slipping up from his arms to his shoulders. “Now that is a shame,” he hummed, dipping his head so that his lips were an inch away from yours. 

Your breath caught as you looked up into his eyes, damn he really was beautiful. “Bucky… I, uhh, thank you, for earlier…”

He frowned still leading you around, his grip on your back a little tighter, “for what?”

“I know… that we’re a team and we’re all in it together,” you let out a little huff. Of course he’d be there, every one was. Steve had been right beside him, Tony as well. All of them digging to reach you and those kids. Your throat tightened and you laid your head on his shoulder.

_It had been so hard to breath as you had been shoved further down onto your knees in the dark, the kids scared beneath you. Their little whimpers so loud, screaming when the weight caused you to drop to your knees, and when all you got was silence from your comms. “They’re coming… Tony? Can you hear me? B-Bucky? You’re coming, tell them you’re right outside… Bucky? Somebody?”_

“Hey..” 

You blinked back tears, your chest hurt, “I’m sorry. It was just, so hard to breath,” you said.

Bucky brushed his thumb over your cheek, swiping away the tear, “it’s alright doll, nothing wrong with it being too heavy, too hard, you’re human like all of us after all. See, thing is you knew we were comin’, you held on, till we got there. We’ll always be there.. I’m always gonna be there for ya.”

Your lip quivered, a choked sob breaking out. You gripped onto him as he wrapped his arms around you. He kept you moving, arms tight on you, and he let you cry. 

They called you Cannon for your strength. 

You weren’t sure how long you two stayed like that, long enough for your tears to stop, long enough that you could breath easier, the heavy weight on your shoulders and chest disappearing as one hand rubbed circles into your back, the other in your hair. “Michael Buble huh?”

“What of it? I like his music, it’s not that..screeching you listen to.”

“Hey! My screeching allows me to chill, and you like it!”

Bucky laughed, you looked up enjoying the lines at the edges of his eyes, the way his smiles was utterly completes and unchecked. He sobered and leaned down, you held still, “Tell me no?” he searched your eyes, voice low and husky, pooling in your gut.

You leaned up, hands slipping into his hair, pressing your body against his. Bucky kissed back, both of you suddenly desperate to get as close as possible. Bucky jerked your shirt up and off, hands everywhere. You grunted as he caught your lips again with his, laughing as he backed you into your bed and you went sprawling, “clothes!” you managed as he moved to follow you.

He didnt waste time, his clothes joining your shirt on the floor in a matter of seconds. You squirmed as he kissed his way up your legs, lingering on your tummy, hands pulling your boy shorts off before he pressed a knee between yours. You sighed as he nipped at your collar bone before moving to your neck

You let out a low moan as he pressed into you slowly, giggling as he kissed you, Bucky grinned into the kiss, rubbing his scruff against you till you were turning your face away and laughing as he nuzzled your neck. “BUCKY!” You cried out as he pulled out and thrust back in. “Holy fuck..ohh, shit..Bucky.”

God he loved the way you said his name, the way your nails bit into his shoulders and back. He loved the way you bit down into your bottom lip with every thrust into you, the way you felt tight around his cock, your legs wrapping around him, your heels diggin into his back. How your eye color almost disappear as you stared up at him, lust completely blowing them. When had that happened? When had he fallen in love with you? The memory of relief in your eyes when they had finally reached you and those kids.. he buried himself deeper in you. 

You threw your head back, holding onto his shoulder as he fucked you hard and slow, thoroughly. As if he were marking you, claiming you, every time you caught his gaze you felt it. Your heart was shattering under him, and he was putting you back together, carefully, with every thrust of his hips, with every caress, each heavy kiss. You were his. 

Bucky groaned as you cried out under him, his name, your legs tightening around him, shaking as you came, he wanted to hold on, take you again and again. Go slower, show you how much he loved you, but your walls clenching down on him tore him apart and he crashed his lips against you, burying himself deep inside as he came.

You were drowsy, sex sleepy, humming as he gave you little kisses, breathing heavily. “Bucky?”

“Hang on baby,” he was pulling out slowly causing you to hiss, sore, then his warmth was gone. By the time you managed to pry your eyes open you gasped feeling a warm damp cloth between your legs. He was smiling down at you, “Whats wrong?” he asked seeing your brows pull together.

“It’s not a dream, right?”

Bucky chuckled. “No, no doll, this isnt a dream.” he chucked the small towel and smiled as it landed in the hamper, “See that? I’m gooood.” You scrunched your face at him yawning surprised as he settled in next to you. “Oh you done messed up,” he said wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his arms before dragging the covers up around you.

“What do you mean?” you asked a little panicked. 

“You ain’t gonna ever get rid of me now baby.”

“I have no problem with that.” You answered already drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

[Daft Punk](https://youtu.be/xXV0LS3ZmpU)

*****

You knew he could take care of himself, handle his own as they say.

You also knew his right shoulder was dislocated, he had a knife sticking out of his left thigh and there were more enemies than had been reported. Tony had told you that he didn’t like the idea of you two dating. ‘ _You tend to make the wrong decisions,_ ’ he had said. 

God you hated it when he was right.

* * *

 

“Y/N, what are you doing?!” Bucky groaned out as you slid into position on his right.

You rolled your eyes, “my job, which happens to be saving your ass right now,” you bit out putting your shoulder into the large twisted hunk of metal that you figured had once been a car before it had exploded. “We are going to have a serious talk when we get back to the compound!” you yelled as bullets whizzed past you. 

Civilians had been evacuated, now all that was left was the opposition, Tony was directing over comms, Steve’s voice joining in every so often. 

“Steve? Need evac immediately along with some backup,” you spoke calmly, voice barely giving away the fact that you were shoving a car towards the enemy.

“Five minutes.”

“He’s bleeding pretty badly..”

“Ignore her punk…” Bucky watched as you glanced over your shoulder at him, his mind flashing back to last night. It had been a couple weeks since that night. Nights he had spent with you.

* * *

 

“If you got pregnant, would you quit superhero-ing?” he had asked quietly as you laid in bed with your back pressed against his front. 

You paused in your movements, you had been playing with his hand, fingers entwining with his, pressing your palm against his metallic one. Simply enjoying touching him. “Is that your end game? You wanna have kids?”

He had worried he had spoke too soon, but he wasn’t fooling himself. He wanted a family, kids…”If you’d like, I wouldn’t mind having a mini version of you running around.”

“Why does it gotta be a little girl?” you asked quietly.

“Why not?” he had relaxed a bit, you weren’t arguing against the possibility.

“I want a boy first, so he can watch over his little sister or brothers…” you had answered with a quiet shrug.

Bucky turned you over, placing his arms on either side of you and carefully pinning you under his weight, “so, more than one huh? You still didn’t answer the question though.”

“I would have to, but I don’t think I could be a stay at home mom for long, maybe Tony could find a place for me at the compound? Or Fury could find a place for me at SHIELD?” you mused, fingers slipping into his hair, a quiet smile on your lips.

Bucky felt the laughter bubble up from deep within, he leaned down lazily kissing you, “you are amazing, and wonderful… I love you.”

Your giggle made his heart skip, “aren’t you forgetting something?!” you asked squirming away from his stubble, laughing when he managed to scrub just under your chin, and sighing when he kissed it languidly sucking a mark under your jawline. His hands slipping down your sides, along your legs and pulling them around his waist. 

“What could I forget? I’m only suuuper old,” he mocked, you had been teasing him about his age lately but it was a reason to pin you down and have his way with you.

You gasped under him as he pushed into you, “y-your….supposed to, oh, t-to…holy fuck that’s not fair,” you let out a breathy moan as he moved in and out of you, pushing in further with each languid thrust, his mouth and tongue working along your neck. “P-pro-propose!” you managed as he finally buried himself deep within you.

“Fuck Y/N,” he groaned against your neck, breath hot and heavy, “I got a ring,” he hummed as he pulled out and thrust back in completely making you cry out, head falling back into the pillows. “So impatient…fuck, I love you, perfect..” he groaned low as he thrust in deeper.

* * *

 

Bucky felt his chest tighten as you slid back, the explosion against that wreckage of a car from an RPG made him wince. He met your gaze as you dropped the flaming wreckage, he couldn’t make out what you were yelling against the ringing of his ears. 

You shoved him back, when had he gotten to his feet? His vision went in and out, he shook his head unsure of why that was. Bucky cried out as strong hands caught his shoulders, the pain in his right causing him to black out momentarily.

When he could see again it was the ground, lifting his head he realized, Steve had an arm around his waist. “Don’t you leave her there!” he growled, he was blacking out already, “S-Steve…don-don’t you leave her!!”

* * *

 

“Mayyybe Hailey?” you hummed just as he was falling asleep.

“What?”

You giggled and turned to face him, “since you want a little girl. Hailey would be a nice name don’t you think?”

Bucky swore he was gonna die, you made his chest tighten with every word that came from your lips. “What if it’s a boy?” he asked.

“Well, I say Anthony-” you squealed as he flopped an arm around you dragging you under him with a groan. Your giggles filling the room.

* * *

 

You had never been afraid. They called you canon for your strength. 

Taking the burning wreckage you shouldered it ignoring the burning pain and thrust hard sending it towards the largest group. Moving as quickly as you could you slammed into the concrete wall causing it to collapse onto the men hiding behind it.

Bucky had passed out, blood loss, just a second before Steve showed up. The ringing in your ears had made it difficult for you to hear him. Tony was on the way, you just had to hold on? 

“TAKE HIM!” you yelled, you needed to make sure he was safe. Steve had hesitated for a second. A second, you had barely managed to take his shield and deflect another RPG, the explosion sent you three back. Steve had made his choice, wrapping an arm around Bucks waist, turning and sprinting.

You just had to hold out. Tony was on his way. “Tony? Hurry up!” 

“On my way kiddo, another second..” his voice came over your comm calming you enough to move, to keep moving. This would be alright, Tony was coming, Buck was safe. It was alright.

You heard the shot before you felt it, You felt the warmth spread before the red blossomed beneath your breast. Your breath coming out in short gasps. You had to keep moving.

* * *

 

“I don’t like it kid,” you stared at Tony heart falling. “I know he’s...” Tony struggled, you knew the history between them. The tentative relationship they had. Now that you were dating Tony was trying harder to get along with him. You knew the man had given Bucky a warning speech. Hurt her and I’ll hurt you. It had made you giddy. “It’s just in our line of business, being heroes, you tend to make the wrong decisions.”

* * *

 

“What about the others?” he asked you.

You let out a little sigh, “how many we talkin about here Buck?”

“I dunno? Five?”

“Holy shit, I will never recover from that, you alright with extra curves cause with that many I am totally letting myself go,” your laughter was bubbling up.

“Fine, three. we should figure out another boy name, our princess is gonna be covered on both sides if she’s anything like you.”

“What does that mean?!” you asked bolting upright and glaring at him.

“She’s gonna be irresistible and of course your not gonna let me or Steve kill any horny little bastards so her brothers are gonna hafta do the dirty work,” he hummed smiling up at you.

“Fuck I love you,” you laughed and plopped back down cuddling up next to him. “Do we have to go on mission tomorrow? Lets just call in sick?” his laughter made you smile as he pulled you into his arms, tucking your head under his chin. Everything was perfect.

*******

[Daft Punk](https://youtu.be/xXV0LS3ZmpU)

 


	5. Chapter 5

[Titanium](https://youtu.be/1UlRIbpYTwk)

*****

Bucky grit his teeth, when he woke he was back at the compound, you were no where to be seen and Steve was giving him his best puppy eyes look, but he wasn’t having any of that. He shoved his friend aside and was on his feet in seconds.

It didn’t take more than a few steps, he growled as the doors to surgery wouldn’t open to him, his arm whirred as he struck the double doors. He had to get to you.

* * *

 

Bucky let out a cry as he was thrown back, Steve standing in front o the doors. “You fucking left her there,” he growled rage rolling off of him.

“Buck-”

“YOU FUCKING LEFT HER THERE!” he moved, slamming Steve bodily into the doors behind him. Anger, rage, boiling rage filled him. “OF FUCKING COURSE YOU LEFT HER BEHIND, THAT’S WHAT YOU DO!!” fist raised, Bucky was hit hard, flying off of Steve hard enough to embed into the wall. 

Thor caught him before he could move, “words spoken in anger are still damaging even after apologies are spoken later, please calm yourself Barnes.”

Bucky growled, glaring at Steve who had gotten to his feet. “Let me go.” Thor reluctantly let him go and Bucky stepped away, shoving the tall blonds hands away from him. Moving back and sliding down the wall.

_“Buck, you’ve missed some great music ya know that? Oh, my god, all the rock, the metal, Queen, the Beatles, Pink Floyd, System of a Down, you already know Black Sabbath and AC/DC of course. Boy to men! Oh! OH! BACKSTREET BOYS!!!”  
_

_“The dances,” he cut in pulling you up into his arms. “Where’s the romance now a days?” he asked swinging you around, “my ma would kill me if she found out that I didn’t take a girl dancing.”  
_

_You let out a giggle. “You are all the romance I need, well…you and John Legend!” He looked at you quizzically. “FRIDAY? Please play John Legend’s[All Of Me](https://youtu.be/R21EU8SKUM0) .”_

_Bucky’s smile grew as he listened to the song, “I swear your fucking perfect.”_

_You gave a little shrug and laughed, “well if you say so Mr. Perfect. Listen if you’re really gonna marry me then if I am Mrs. Perfect that makes you…”_

_He chuckled, “insufferable?”_

_You smacked him as he pressed his lips against yours._

* * *

 

You had to keep going, Tony was coming, the old fart never let you down. So one bullet hit you? You grabbed a wall and moved, it offered you no resistance, but you grimaced at the pain exploding from the wound. 

To your left you could see soldiers take aim, Steve moving. Bucky still unconscious in his arms. Letting the wall go you crouched low, toes digging into the ground beneath you, kicking hard you propelled towards them through the air, slamming hard into the line of men taking them out.

You heard him before you saw him. Brown eyes appearing above you as you attempted to sit up. “Not for him..”

You felt anger jolt through you and Tony fell back, your hand across his cheek had nearly knocked him out. “He’s worth it.”

“Agree to disagree,” Tony bit out sitting up. Your vision blacked out, you could hear his lasers whine. It was okay you thought, Tony was here. You were okay. “-non? Canon??” you grimaced eyes fluttering open and you gave him a thumbs up before he lifted you and that really fucking hurt. Tony panicked as you went completely limp in his arms, screaming at FRIDAY to keep monitoring your vitals, have medical ready for when they got back, get the jet up in the air he’s got you…

* * *

 

Bucky paced, Steve stood with Thor and Tony, the latter had said nothing. Tony stood leaning against the wall, completely quiet. He had come in, head lowered, glared towards Bucky and that was that.

Bucky swallowed, it was because of him. You had to make sure he was fine. 

_“What? Really?” you asked him sitting up and moving to straddle his hips. Not only had you been schooling him in music but you were adamant that he had to learn movie as well. So far as he could tell you had horrible taste in movies.  
_

_“Why do women do that? Choose the most emotional movies ever? Doll, listen don’t give me that look, but that chick coulda had Leo crawl up on the door with her. She was just a spoilt rich girl that didn’t wanna inconvenience herself. Tell me you wouldn’t do everything in order to get me on that door if we were in that situation?!” You laughed leaning down and kissing him, “don’t ever do that.”  
_

_“What?” you asked looking at him sideways.  
_

_“Don’t put yourself in danger for me. I’m not worth it.”  
_

_Bucky let out a grunt as you punched him square in the chest, “fucking tell me your not worth it ever again,” voice low and full of promise “If that’s the way it is then what are we doing here?” you asked narrowing your eyes._

_Bucky bit down on the inside of his cheek, “Got it. Annnd we are finally watching an action movie!” You sighed, his fingers found their way up your legs, up your waist and to your sides. “I got it doll, I promise.”_

_“Good,” you slipped back to the couch beside him. “I promise your gonna love this one!”  
_

_Bucky smiled, “I like that Bruce Willis guy…”_

_“Yeah, Armageddon is super manly.”_

_[I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing](https://youtu.be/Ss0kFNUP4P4) _

* * *

 

Bucky slid across the floor, past the door, just barely catching himself as he nearly wiped out. 

“No running in the halls soldier.”

His heart nearly burst as he heard your voice carry out to him softly. Still fear filled him and he hesitated before stepping into the room.

“I swear, I will get out of thi-”

He moved in to your side, catching your face in his hands gently and lifting your face just enough as he knelt over and pressed his lips to yours.

You laughed softly, “Bucky.. I am not gonna break, it’s me, Canon.”

“They said you stopped breathing. Your heart stopped…” his voice broke and he looked away, swallowing down the lump.

You felt pain run through you, pain at the heartbreak on his face. “Bucky…” you reached up and ran a hand through his hair, tugging gently and pulling him into the bed with you. He was careful so careful slipping in beside you. He needed to feel you, all of you pressed into him, yet he held himself above you till you poked him hard.

“Buck? Use your words…”

“We can’t do this.” He shook his head, pulling away from you. You clutched at his uniform, he hadn’t changed at all. 

“Yes we can,” you whispered, it was getting hard to breathe again. Bucky shook his head and you gripped harder when he tried moving away. “If you leave, I won’t survive… I love you.”

His blue eyes filled with tears, “I’m not worth it doll…”

“But I don’t wanna miss a thing!” You coughed attempting to laugh, you let out a sob instead. “Please Bucky!” you begged tears streaming down your face, “don’t…don’t do this. You love me!!!”

“Doll..” his hands wrapped around you as you crawled into his lap, “baby! S-stop, your pullin-shit!” he lifted you into his lap, allowing you to wrap around him and carefully adjusting the IV and other crap he couldn’t name. 

A nurse came in and tutted at you, she worked quickly replacing what you had disconnected. She knew you wouldn’t move and so once she was sure everything was where it should be she stepped away, leaving you two alone again.

“please..”

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You said…mnnfff..”

Bucky would rather take a bullet than to hear you make that noise again, he didn’t know what to do. He did what he could. he ran his hands up and down your back, whispering that he wouldn’t go anywhere, he was here to stay. “I love you,” he hummed softly just below your ear, pressing his lips to your skin. 

You turned, eyes locking with his, his breath caught in his throat. Your smile, your moans, a baby crying, a small house. Bills, fights, making up, kissing, holding you in his arms, it was all there in that moment.

And he wanted it all. He was selfish. He didn’t deserve you, but he wasn’t gonna miss out on it. 

“Stupid…” you muttered hitting him.

“I’m sorry,” he hummed kissing you.

You kissed back, it started soft and gentle, he was afraid of hurting you. It became desperate, heated, you wrapped your arms around him fingers carding into his hair, his hands gripping your waist. You hissed when his hand slid up your back and he stopped, “s’okay,” you looked down pointing just under your breast. “Gonna have you kiss it better,” you grinned at him.

“Now who’s the stupid one?” he groused loudly.

“YOU ARE THINKING YOU CAN JUST BREAK UP WITH ME WHEN SHIT GETS A LITTLE SCARY!” you screamed.

Bucky caught your hand before you could hit him again, “just dislocate it again yeah?” he asked sorrow filling his eyes. 

“I should, asshole,” you grumbled but deflated. “Don’t ever say that again… Hailey will be angry with you.” Laughter bubbled up as you felt him tense beneath him, pain making you wince. “Slow down soldier, I ain’t pregnant yet, but you bet your ass when she decides to come along I am gonna tell her about the time her momma took a bullet for her daddy and he tried to leave. She’s gonna be sooooo mad at you,” you whispered dropping down onto him and snuggling close.

Bucky cried. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody said domesticity would be easy.

## *****

Canon and The Winter Soldier were agents to be feared.

That’s how it went on the field, before you retired.

* * *

 

Bucky narrowly dodged one dog as it came barreling through the kitchen, he had to hoist himself up onto the counter in order to dodge the other two that followed. 

He could hear you arguing with Anthony. 

Anthony being your oldest. Bucky and Y/N had planned on a family, it had always been talked about ever since the beginning. Look it’s not that you had won the argument over who gets to name the first or ‘if its a boy I name him, a girl you name her’. No.

Anthony came to you through adoption and honestly neither of you had expected to fall in love with the kid with a surly disposition. Tony had brought him along of course, ‘ _Look his name is ANTHONY!_ ’ quite pleased with himself. No, Anthony had lost his parents (close friends of Tony & Peppers) and now he was just bouncing from one foster home to another.

Bucky remembered Canon glomping on the kid, who pathetically tried to push her off and how was he gonna win when she could toss cars? Buck snorted at the memory.

“ _ **YOU’RE NOT EVEN MY MOM!!**_ ”

Bucky stilled in the kitchen, the air stilled, the world stopped. 

“Take. It. Back!”

Bucky moved, the air in his lungs leaving him as he dropped the salad he was in the middle of making for his returning family.

As much as he loved their little princess, Hailey had inherited her mothers strength and quick decision making, he opened the door too late. Both he and Canon in the middle of reaching out to catch her little hand, but Anthony took the flick of her wrist, was sent flying across the porch and crumpled in the dirt at the foot of the steps.

“Hailey!!”

Both Bucky and Canon scrambled down the steps as their teenage son sat up, coughing weakly and clutching his chest. Bucky looked up as he heard her sniffle, he held out his hand as she pivoted on her heel and bolted into the house. Their third looking between them.

“Hai-” Anthony wheezed and pushed off of them attempting to get to his feet. Both adults quickly coming to either side and holding him up. He frowned and waved at the little boy that stood waiting, “she’s gonna be crying.”

Bucky felt torn, Canon reaching up and soothing a hand over Anthony’s chest. “What happened?”

“That guy deserved it!”

Canon sighed, “you need to let me handle things like that.”

“He kept creeping! Wouldn’t leave Hai alone!”

Bucky frowned, “what happened?”

“This guy at the dog park kept calling Hai over, kept trying to get her alone, he was being a creep.”

“So he punched him.” Canon cut in.

“You didn’t see! You were busy with James and the dogs! What was I supposed to do?! Just let him?! Fuck that!!”

“Anthony Grant Barnes!” Bucky barked, the kid dropped his head, slowly taking in a few breaths, your hand still moving over his chest. Bucky blew out a breath, wrapping an arm around his waist and heaving him towards the steps, “c’mon, lets take a look at ya, this is done.”

“Ma...” you flinched at the word, melted as the teen tore away from Bucky and threw himself onto you. “Ma!! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

***

Bucky marveled at the fact that he could die so many times. 

Every morning when he opened his eyes his heart halted. Watching you sleep, it took his breath away, he always wanted to keep time frozen, watch your chest fall and rise with every breath, the way your nose wrinkled when he inevitably ran a finger down the length of it. The feel of your smile against his lips when he couldn’t help himself.

Even when he began to get carried away, pressing himself between your legs, coaxing little pants out of you, God he loved that sound. The feel of your legs around his waist, the laughter that erupted when the door creaked open and he couldn’t stop himself from falling onto you a grumbled muffled into your neck as two little bodies came bounding in, quickly followed by three large pit-bulls. 

He was still surprised the bed was large enough to hold him, much less two tikes and three endlessly energetic pups.

Bucky paused outside the door, he could hear Hailey crying, their youngest (by two minutes) her twin brother James doing his best to comfort her. 

“Hailey, Haaaaiiiley,” he sang her name and peeking in he could see his youngest crouching by her bed. He stopped and tilted his head to the side, “Hailey, c’mooon, if you wait too long then Ant will be worried and then your just gonna cry harder when dad comes to check on you.”

Bucky moved to step in but stopped, there was a time that he would have to let go. Let them learn by themselves. He remembered a few months ago when his little princess demanded that she was ready to go without training wheels. 

She fell hard, scrapped up her elbow and forearm. Got right back on again. He had been so proud his heart swelling. 

He knew he needed to step back.

***

Bucky found you leaning against the kitchen counter, fingers half in the salad. He stepped towards you and his heart broke once he heard your silent sob. He stepped over quickly wrapping his arms around you, turning you buried your face into his neck, one hand moving up into your hair. 

“Baby, you know he didn’t mean it.” You sniffled, nodding but still you couldn’t stop the heavy sob, keeping as quiet as you could. “Hey, now,” he ran his hand up and down your back, lips pressing against your temple.

“D-do you regret it?” He looked at you confused as you stared at his chest, fingers playing with the top button of his henely, he nudged you with his chin, “I mean... Anthony must feel... a certain type of way t-to say such a thing.”

Bucky felt his heart stop as tears slid down your cheeks silently, your lips quivering uncontrollably and the little whimper you managed to stifle in the back of your throat? It killed him. 

“I regret only that I was jealous of Hailey being the one that punched him.”

You snorted, “I should go check on her-”

“Nu-uh, James has got her back, you? You are gonna sit here-” he lifted you onto the counter, “and make out with me for a few moments before they re-bond and they’re back to creating hell for us.”

You opened your mouth to argue when he laughed and dove in. You grunted as teeth clashed and his tongue swept in making you moan. Every time, your mind would blank out and the world would fade away. You jumped a bit as his metal hand slid in, up your blouse making you squirm in his hold. “Bu-”

“Shhh,” he hummed and pulled you forwards, grinding into you, a breathy moan escaped you and he growled attacking your neck. He was going to arrange for a date night soon, baby sitter, take you out to a nice hotel, spend the night, take his time on you. 

You let out another moan as his hands slipped down around your waist cupping your ass in both and pulled you further into him, “Bucky-”

“God I fucking love it when you say my name like that!” he sighed, but he could hear the stampede of footsteps. 

They had regrouped. 

Anthony dragging his feet, he could already see that the twins were holding onto him, each gripping a hand in theirs. Bucky pulled away and let out a yelp as he was attacked by three rambunctious pits, he landed hard with you looking down at him giggling.

He was glad for the pups, they were big, could handle the kids and scared most people away even thought they were the sweetest most loving dog ever. He shoved one away just to be attacked by another, tongues licking across his face.

His laughter made your heart soar, “c-c’mon guys...good boy, yeah...le-lemme up! Dammit!!” but he chuckled even as he managed to turn onto his belly and finally push himself up off the floor.

“Ma?” you turned around and smiled as Anthony looked at you, when had he grown so tall? Why is it that he resembled Bucky? Not that you ever thought of him as adopted, but he seemed to be filling in more and looking more and more like your husband. 

“You,” you pointed at him and turned around, he groaned as music blared from the kitchen player. In truth there wasn’t a place in the house that music couldn’t be played from, Tony having fixed it up for you. 

Of course this meant that at any given time Tony could fuck with your music. He was careful not to wake the kids, but it often caused you to break out in giggles when you and Buck were in bed and Barry White’s voice would suddenly fill your room.

“-owe me a dance!” you finished.

He shook his head, groaning like any teenager as you pulled him into a dance. The twins laughing and making fun of him as you jerked him around the kitchen. He finally broke out in a grin and dipped you, Bucky hollering and whooping loudly. “THAT’S MY BOY! JUST LIKE I TAUGHT HIM!!”

This, this was happiness. This was home. This was what it was all about.


End file.
